


Deipnon

by sukotoko



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, gotta improve my writing somehow, lol here's my first one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukotoko/pseuds/sukotoko
Summary: Hecatia comes down to Earth for the lunar monthly Deipnon, Junko and Clownpiece coming along to assist her. It's a bit gay but it could be gayer





	Deipnon

The sky was dark, glittering with stars of years long past. The new moon had finally approached, which gave the sky an impending endlessness to those who dared to look up at the infinite expanse enveloping above them. The shining constellation of Sagittarius was brushing along the horizon, opposite to the sun which has dipped into the mountains. The roads of Colchis, empty and dim, were painted with a subtle fog which glided over the streets like a stream of translucent, ghostly water. Each house was either lighted in revelry, or dim with the hearth as the only constant lighting in the houses. Everything gave off a feeling of ethereal otherworldiness, superseded from this mortal plane and bound to the souls of the many. But unlike many similar nights, tonight was a most special occasion. The walkways toward the homes had an altar, many altars to be exact. Each altar had a small offering on it, doused in the blood of a stray mutt passed around the neighborhood. No one dared look outside tonight, for that would invite disaster. Yes, today was a most special night indeed. For today began the meal of Hecate. Today was the last day of the lunar month. Today was the Deipnon.

And as the last light of the sun fled towards the unending horizon, the fog of the streets became thicker. They grew higher and moved like a rushing current upon a smooth riverbed. At the edge of the neighborhood came a figure. Many figures. Each carrying a blazing torch. The lampads have arrived leading Lady Hecate's troupe to the underworld, carrying torches of insanity. Leading the troupe was a lampad with golden wavy locks cascading down her winged back. Her fuchsia eyes exhibiting a glint of madness. She bore a triumphant smile and a bold stance as she led her fellow lampads towards the gate of hell. Lining the sides of this group were several hounds of several varieties. Some bore a broken mind and crazed light in there pupils. Others had a look of longing as they trotted forward towards their final location. As they continued onward the dogs came to their respective houses and sat near the altars, not daring to eat the food placed there. It wasn't for them. 

Next in the troupe were the souls of those unjustly and wrongfully killed, their eyes sullen and forms drifting as they floated towards the altars, their offering ready to be devoured.

In finality, pushing the troupe forward, was a young woman. Her hair and eyes a somber blue reminiscent of lapis lazuli. She wore a black peplos and a lighter blue himation draped over her body. Her arms and legs adorned with rich jewelry and a gold choker circling her neck. Upon her head was a black polos crown, and within it was a visage of the Earth. Idling at her sides were two orbs similar to the one at the top of her head. One was smaller and carried the image of the moon. Another was an unknown planet, purple in complexion with burgundy continents and a glowing scarlet aura. They bobbed and dragged along near her, never parting ways with the goddess. To her side was a woman adorned in a long black dress and amber hair which fell to her knees . She wore a red tabard and crimson sash to match it. Adorning a phoenix crown with trailing pompoms, she glided on the ground as if she was floating. Behind her were seven radiant tails of fire that burned with a passion unmatched by anything ever seen before. The woman was tentative, a look of calm assurance on her face. The goddess, on the other hand, was smiling as if this was her first deipnon, yet that is far from the truth. Finally, as if a great weight was lifted from her shoulders, the woman in black spoke.

"This city is...quite lovely at night." 

"Yeah it is." She responded. The tension was starting to creep behind them, readying to strangle any future meaningful conversations.

The woman in black, known as Chun Hu, adjusted her sash and started again. "So, I am not that informed on your pantheon. With as long as we've known each other I would have thought I would pick things up yet i am still left pondering."

The glittering goddess, known as Hecate, chuckled. "Our pantheon is so fucked up on so many levels. Like there's just soooooooo much stuff that happened in span of several million years its crazy."

"My sentiments exactly," Chun Hu laughed. "yet I would still like to know, if you do not mind my asking, how did you come to be? I am much more adjusted to my native religion so I would like to know the contrasts between your origins and my gods."

"Well, their's not much to say on that matter. I was born to my mother Asteria and my father Perses. I lived the life of any titaness, exploring my powers and discovering new things about the world below me. Then the Titanomachy happened and there was war and fighting for like ten years! I sided with the Olympians because I inherited my mother's prophetic dreams and i knew who was gonna win. Now I got control over sky land and sea so I have to say my life isn't that exciting but it isn't exactly normal." With each word arriving from the goddess's mouth Chun Hu could feel a sort of wonder that she had not felt for a long  _long_ time. This radiant deity, so poised and well put, acted as if she were just another person on this miserable planet. She was humble, kind and absolutely beautiful. She even carried a similar rage for  _that dreaded Chang'e_ that she herself had. This woman was an absolute majesty to behold. Chun Hu could feel herself overcome with a romantic sickness that plagued her, yet she had not realized it yet. Hecate caught Chun Hu staring and laughed a bit, placing her hand above her mouth which bore a radiant smile. 

"I'm sorry I must be talking to much!" she quipped.

"No no please, I apologize for staring. It is just...well i-it is not that important."

Hecate smiled at Chun Hu. "Well then, how about you? Can you tell me anything about your life?"

Chun Hu blushed slightly before adjusting her posture and looking onward. "My life was not meaninful in any way. I was born to my parents who were of high standing. I was expected to be absolute in every aspect expected of me, if i were to be married. I learned to play seven instruments, spoke three languages, and was 'absolutely beautiful beyond comprehension'. The perfect daughter to become the perfect bride. I did what I had to do so that i would bring honor upon my family line."

Though the amber-haired woman's speech lacked anything notability in intonation, Hecate became entranced by every single word.

Chun Hu continued. "I was married to an official. But before i could bear him any children, _he_ came and killed my husband. I did not care for i never loved my husband, yet i was able to bear one beautiful child with him. My dear, sweet Bo Feng." She now looked wistfully at the rows of houses disappearing behind the horizon, a look of sadness draped on her face.

"And at this point I assume that's when...'everything else' happened?" Hecate reaffirmed.

Chun Hu looked back at Hecate, removing herself from her tentative thoughts and realigning her composure. "Yes, that is when 'everything else' happened. And I will one day avenge my dear child. But for now I must rest and think." Chun Hu gazed into the starry sky above her, the milky way belt stretched across the black abyss of the night sky. Hecate looked up along with her and spoke.

"You can kinda see the moon, if you look hard enough."

Chun Hu gazed in her general direction. "I prefer not to see it. New moons are always calm nights for me."

The rest of the way down the street was quiet as they walked to the end of the city. The spirits finished their offerings and glided back into line, one by one. Hecate pondered why her heart burned for this sagacious spirit she met a century ago. Was it passion for their plan to eradicate Chang'e once they find her? Was it tension from the impeding silence surrounding them? Was Aphrodite playing a childish prank on her? She didn't know, yet she had a feeling she didn't want to find out the answer just yet. Chun Hu saw the calm goddess and her eyes glazed over, a glimmer of admiration for this woman enveloping inside her. She seemed like a completely different person as she quietly walked these dirty streets. Her heart now pounding, she put her hand to her chest in hopes to settle it down. 

Up a head, the lead lampad called back. "We'll be entering the underworld soon master!"

Calling forward, Hecate shouted. "Good to hear." She turned back to Chun Hu and smiled. "Shall we head home, Chun Hu?"

Chun Hu stared for a bit before grinning softly. "I believe so, Lady Hecate."

The lights of Colchis went out as the Deipnon ended, awaiting the next day for the Noumania to begin, another lunar month to cycle. The new moon hid within the dark sky, glittering with stars of years long past.

 


End file.
